


Please

by dz395833



Series: Band One Shots [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dz395833/pseuds/dz395833
Summary: Teasing doesn't go unpunished.





	Please

**Dallon**

   "Oh god, I am _so_ hard right now." Brendon breathes sexily to me during an instrumental part of a song. At this point I don't even know what song I'm playing, I'm just going from memory.

   Later in the set, almost toward the end, Brendon decides he's going to thrust his crotch against my ass and everything is going to be fine. I mean, personally, I don't have an issue, but he's been teasing me all night with those flirty fucking whispers and those devious looks. The touching of himself and the sexual move of his hips. I almost can't take it anymore.

   He doesn't even shut up on the ride back to our hotel. Just keeps fucking talking, his hand inching its way to my own crotch. I grab his hand and lock our fingers together, keeping him from touching me. He just amps up his whispers.

   Brendon's still talking even as we make our way to the room, "...fuck you so hard..." Brendon moans playfully, his hand rubbing at his crotch, "...sucking you off--"

   I can't take it anymore and I slam him into our hotel room door, effectively shutting him up.

   "I'm not the one who's gonna get fucked, Brendon." I growl.

   His eyes widen and his mouth drops open slightly in shock.

   "You're going to let me open this door and then you're going to get undressed for me. Understand?"

   He swallows and nods, "Y-Yes." He replies nervously.

   "Good." I let him go and he moves away quickly, allowing me to unlock the door before hurrying inside, doing as I ordered.

   I pull open my tie and slowly unbutton my shirt as I watch Brendon frantically throw off his own clothing, kneeling on the bed, waiting. I toss my tie onto the chair and pull off my shirt, throwing it in the same direction while unbuttoning my pants. I don't say anything, just stalk over to his bag and pull out the lube I know he has. He shivers when I get near, the lube hitting his calf as I cast it aside halfheartedly, not really caring where it lands. I run my hand over his bare back and into his hair, tugging on it slightly. He stiffens and takes in a surprised breath, but doesn't say anything.

   "You weren't very nice to me today, Bren." I murmur lowly. He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "Saying those dirty things to me, grinding against me, thinking everything was going to be fine. You're wrong, baby." I breathe into his ear making him whine.

   I push him onto his front and pull his ass into the air, grabbing the lube. I open it and squirt some of the gel onto my fingers, warming it up slightly before sliding the digits across his hole, working one inside him.

   "Just for that, you're not allowed to cum. Not until I say so. Which could be later tonight or three days from now. What would you do if I made you do the next show with a hard on? Hmm? Wouldn't be so fun then, would it?"

   "Dal...please..."

   "Begging already? I haven't even gotten two fingers inside you get. Greedy little thing." I tsk.

   A few minutes later, I add another finger and he whines, grabbing the sheets in his fists. I work both digits inside him for a while before I add a third finger and graze his prostate teasingly. He rocks his hips back into my fingers and I don't say anything, letting him think he's gotten away with it. Personally whatever he wants is fine as long as he doesn't cum.

   Brendon gasps and buries his face into the pillows, making a frustrated sound. I smirk. _He's close._  I run a hand over his back, "Don't you dare cum, Bren."

   He whines, but I see him nod, grabbing the top edge of the mattress to ground himself. I continue to watch his body language in order to tell when to stop. A few moments later, he's arching up and burying his face deeper into the pillows, moving a hand down to his aching erection. He just wraps his fingers around the base of himself, knowing I don't mind that. _Much_. I kiss the base of his spine, letting him know I'm proud that he's listening to me.

   "Dallon...please...I'm sorry." He begs.

   "I already made up my mind, Bren. Should've thought about what you were doing before." I shrug, my fingers hitting his prostate again making him scream, the sound muffled by the pillows.

   I slide my fingers out of him and go to my own bag, wiping my fingers off on a dirty shirt. I grab the cock ring and carefully slide it around him all while he tries not to fight me.

   "I know you're my good boy, but you hate this enough to not even mess with it. Don't worry, you only have to wear it at night."

   He looks up, tears falling down his cheeks. I kiss them away gently.

   "I know you're sorry, Bren, but this is your punishment."

   He nods, "I'll be a good boy, Dal."

   "I know. Let's go get cleaned up, okay? We're both all nasty.  


**> >><<<**

**Brendon**

   I scowl and shift uncomfortably in my seat on the bus, annoyed that I'm unable the cum. I don't know how long as Dallon never told me exactly, but I'm just gonna tell myself it's for three days because he mentioned that. I didn't know I upset him that much. I didn't mean to. The worst part about that is he makes me get myself fully hard when he sees that I'm not anymore. It hurts okay? And I really fucking hope that he lets me cum before our next show. Which is in three days. I palm myself and huff an annoyed sigh, seeing him smirk slightly.  _Fucking asshole._

   My phone vibrates,

_[From: Dallon; 3:38pm]: Go on._

I clench my jaw, but get up and make my way to bunk alley, climbing into my own bunk and opening my jeans, grabbing my now only half hard cock. I hiss softly but run my thumb over the leaking tip and stroke myself slowly, the only intention is to get fully hard. I close my eyes and think of Dallon fucking me, his dirty whispers and his soft hands. The bruises I ask him to leave when we don't have a show for a few days. I let out a choked sound and grab the base of my dick tightly, almost cumming from the thoughts. I bite my bottom lip almost angrily and tuck myself back in, getting my breathing under control before turning my attention to my phone, going to take my mind off this torture my checking twitter.

**> >><<<**

   It's been two days and he still hasn't touched me. He gives me the cock ring every night though, it just appears on my bunk before he goes to bed, him knowing I'll be up later than he will. I'm getting really tired of this, but it's kind of hot, him controlling when I get off. I look around and listen for any sound from his bunk.  _He won't know, will he?_

_[From: Dallon; 11:54pm]: Don't do it._

   I swallow,  _how did he even know?!_  I huff and grab the ring, making my way to the bathroom to stroke myself to complete hardness for what feels like the hundredth time today. This time I slide my hand past my cock and run my fingers over my swollen balls, groaning softly.

   "Oh fuck," I whine almost inaudibly, gasping at the feeling. Once I'm completely hard, I slide the ring on and make my way to bed.

**> >><<<**

   We have a show tonight and I can't take it anymore. I grab Dallon and pull him into our dressing room, locking the bathroom door in there.

   "Please Dallon. Please let me cum, I'll do anything." I beg, my eyes watering in frustration.

   Dallon looks at me for a few moments before pulling me into a kiss, his thigh making its way between my legs. I grab his shoulders and rock my hips against his leg, my lips pulling away from his as I toss my head back in pleasure.

   "You've been so good for me, Bren." He murmurs softly, lips brushing mine. He moves down to my neck and nips the skin gently.

   "Oh my god. Please, Dal." I beg, still unsure if I'm able to cum. He normally doesn't like it when either of us cum with clothing on.

   He reaches down and works open my jeans, pushing them down to mid-thigh along with my boxers, his other hand searching for something. I look down and see he's found some lotion and I sigh happily. He pours some out and gently wraps a hand around me.

   "Oh fuck, oh yes." I grab his jaw and kiss him eagerly, biting his lip accidentally before our tongues wrestle eagerly.

   His movements are slow but filled with intent, "Come on Bren, you've been so good for me."

   I let go and shoot my seed over his hand, some landing next to one of my nipples from the force. I push his hand away after I finish and rest my head on his collarbone, shaking from the intensity.

   "Jesus." I breathe, panting slightly, feeling the sweat on my hairline.

   "Good boy." Dallon smiles, kissing my forehead, reaching around me to turn on the water, washing my cum off his hand.

   "Three days, Dallon." I state once I'm calmer.

   He hums.

   "I felt like I was dying."

   "Maybe you'll think before you tease me like that again, huh?"

   "Maybe I liked it." I challenge.

   "Oh? Should I make it a week next time?"

   "Sadist."

   "You said you liked it, that makes you a masochist." He replies, smiling.

   I laugh and take the rag he's holding to clean myself up.

   "Thank you, Dal." I murmur while he moves away from me, "Wait, I wanna get you off."

   "Bren--"

   I push him against the wall and sink to my knees, "That's so hot." He breathes, head thumping against the wall, eyes closing.

   His hand strokes through my hair and I swallow him down eagerly, humming and sucking exactly how he likes. I speed up my motions, grabbing his hips, wanting him to fuck my mouth. He does as I silently ask, moaning softly, his hand pulling at my hair, just the way I like.

   "Mmm...oh yeah..." He breathes, thrusting his hips faster. I grab his thighs tightly, hoping to leave some kind of mark. He tenses and lets me pull back slightly, getting ready for his hot load. He shoots onto my tongue and to the back of my throat, surprising me slightly, but I take it greedily, like a puppy begging for treats. He milks the last of his seed onto my lips as he pulls away, his cheeks tinted pink, my lips no doubt red as a cherry.

   "Such a good boy for me, Bren." He breathes, smiling down at me.

   I lick his cum off my lips and he fixes my hair as much as possible, before helping me up.

   "Thank you, Dal." I grin, finally pulling my jeans and boxers up as I watch him do the same. He reaches out and wipes the corner of my mouth before sliding his thumb between my lips. I suck on the digit, cleaning up the rest of his mess and follow him into the dressing room.

   "Oh, good. There you are. We're on in two minutes." Spencer says.

   I nod, looking for a shirt while Dallon busies himself with something else.


End file.
